


to the dark side

by sunsetroots



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Finn inspiring Rey, Gen, Gray Rey, Grey Rey, Introspection, Rey really wanting to fucking murder Kylo is my aesthetic, not r/eylo, the duel in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetroots/pseuds/sunsetroots
Summary: there has been an awakening. have you felt it? the dark side.andthe light.(aka, the scene where rey and kylo ren fight at the end of tfa has me screaming about rey becoming a grey force wielder every time i watch it and this Happened)





	

_"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."_

* * *

 

The snow is everywhere. She's never seen it before, doesn't know it, wades through it in a way that she feels should be similar to the sand of her home - of _Jakku_ \- but it isn't, somehow it's heavier, and the cold of the air is chilling her down to her very bones.

Finn lies on the ground at Kylo Ren’s feet and Rey sucks in a breath as a lightsaber presses itself into her palm.

She wants to go home. This cold is not what she wants, this fight not hers. She’s _scared_.

But Finn had come back for her. Finn was good, kind and brave, had glowered at the idea of how everyone told him to be and said _no._

 _Because it was the right thing to do_.

Holding it with both hands, she ignites Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber for the first time, her eyes blazing.

The blue light shines out and highlights the bones under Kylo Ren’s skin. Rey wonders briefly if he can feel the cold as she does, if he is shaking with more than fear.

He is likely not shaking at all, not like her. He’s not weak.

Harsh red light mixes with blue as Kylo Ren’s lightsaber spits into shape, jagged and hissing and twirling unnecessarily in his hand.

Rey wastes no time.

She _charges_ at him, vicious energy simmering under her palms, the power of the lightsaber and of her anger mixing to batter against Kylo Ren – Kylo Ren who’s fallen into defensive, his eyes wide with what she thinks might be shock at her skill.

She feels a rush, a _thrill,_ for he is _powerful_ , practised. _Trained_ , and she is just desperate, keeping herself firmly between Finn and the monster she is trying to pin under her blade. She is just instinct and desperation and shaking emotions.

A tree falls down behind her, sliced by the power of their blows.

She's… _losing_. Kylo Ren’s initial shock has worn off and he’s steadied himself, switching from his defensive stance to a leering offensive, battering against her the moment he has a chance.

More trees are falling, the _planet itself_ falling apart around them. There’s a brief thought that at least their plan was succeeding and Starkiller was being destroyed.

Snow is falling in her eyes and it's dark, she can barely see anything but the lights of their weapons, the man she’s fighting and the bright snow that’s everywhere. A gulf forms behind her, the world falling away, huge chunks of earth shattering beneath them as the planet falls apart.

So she bends, plants her feet steadily, pushes her heels into the ground and pushes against the harsh vibrations of where their lightsabers meet, glares up at the man who'd killed Han Solo, who'd hurt Finn and locked her up and invaded her mind and –

“You need a teacher!” says Kylo Ren. “I can show you the ways of the Force!”

If she wasn’t so winded, wasn’t putting all her energy into holding him back, she might have laughed. She doesn’t need a teacher, and if she wanted one it would be anyone but him.

She sucks in a breath.

“The Force...?” she repeats softly, searching the glints of his eyes for a moment as his lip curls in distaste at the effort she’s making him exert.

‘ _Close your eyes, feel it. The light. It's always been there. It will guide you,’_ Maz Kanata’s words echo back to her and… she does.

Rey closes her eyes.

Breathes.

The blue and red lights blur behind her eyelids and she feels the thrumming of power in her arms, in her stance, in her very _being_. There's a dragon stirring deep within her and if she just reaches out she can bring it forward to spit fire.

She can kill Kylo Ren.

With an odd newfound sense of peace, she snarls, lips curling. She feels grounded, centered in a way she never has. This must be the Force, must be how the Jedi were so powerful, how Kylo Ren is… is the way he is. This is intoxicating, this thrumming peace and the power that comes with it.

Rey breathes and the taste of death is like ashes burning the back of her throat.

When she opens her eyes, the lights are bright but she barely sees them. Pushing Ren away is nothing now, not with this sensation helping her, guiding her.

She pounds the lightsabers together, one hand stretched to a side to steady her, the other wielding the saber with a strength she’s always enjoyed. She thinks, as she speeds up her blows, that she misses her staff, misses the flexibility, the convenience of a dual ended weapon.

Although Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and hers – _Luke’s_ – are different. Maybe she can design her own.

Kylo Ren falls, his robes burning as he goes, their black layers contrasting with the snow he’s impressing upon, his eyes shining with the joint lights of their weapons and – she strikes him again as he tries to stand, knocks the lightsaber right out of his hand with one easy swing, catching his head and chest with the edge of her blade as she does and –

He lies bleeding at her feet.

A deep cut marring the side of his face, blood spilling so his face is wet with it. It looks black in the dim light. The blue of Luke’s lightsaber just makes it look like oil. But his chest still rises, his eyes still glint.

Rey doesn’t want that.

Her own breath is heavy and her grip on the lightsaber steadies as she prepares herself to finish the job. She could kill him right now so easily.

It would only take one more strike.

She is about to take a step toward him when the earth is ripped apart beneath them, and she stumbles backwards, the very ground itself splitting, snow tumbling into the darkness as the gap grows wide, trees and dirt and snow falling and falling out of sight, into nothingness.

She watches Kylo Ren as the chasm grows between them and she feels herself begin to shake again with rage.

She wants to finish him, wants him _gone_ , wants him to suffer as he's made her, Finn, Poe, Han, Leia, _everyone_ suffer.

But it would be foolish to attempt to reach him now, and with hatred burning under her skin she turns away.

 _Finn_ , she thinks again, already breaking into a run. _Finn_.

**Author's Note:**

> me, who's never really written fight scenes successfully before: i have an idea....
> 
> this was gonna b a oneshot but i've drafted a follow up already so i guess not
> 
> im on tumblr [@ilinix](http://ilinix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
